The Bet
by TheMysteriousRobyn
Summary: Mara Jaffray has done something completely and utterly absurd, she made a bet with Alfie Lewis. She must get Jerome Clarke to take her to the Winter Dance before Alfie can get Amber Millington, the girl of his dreams, to go with him. Obviously Mara doesn't like Jerome more than a friend, but will her feelings for him change and grow? R & R! JARA! With a bit of Amfie! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peoples of FanFiction! My name is Robyn, and this is my very first story ever. I know it's not the best, it probably has like 3538qu49234u3 grammatical errors in it and Mara is kinda out of character, but whateves. Constructive critism would be greatly appreciated and would absolutely love it if you could leave a review, even just a single world would be fantastic! This story has a bit of Amfie, that is for my twin sister Kaetlyn. If, in the future I post any Amfie one-shots, they would written by her; Amfie is her second favorite couple and she often complain that there arent enough stories on them. Anyways... on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do no own House of Anubis.**

Mara Jaffray sat on the purple couch in the drama room reading, "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows". It was definitely one of her all-time favourite novels. It was just so intriguing; the mystery, the adventure, the family love, the magic, the romance; it all pulled her in, she just wanted to keep reading, it was a page-turner as the book critiques would say. The novel held so much emotion, so much happiness, anger, love and hatred. Her brown eyes sparkled with interest, darting across the page, taking in every little detail.

A loud sigh caused her to look up from the exciting novel, Alfie Lewis, her fellow housemate, had a dazed expression on his face. Mara followed his eyes, and realized he wasn't staring at the stage curtain, but the girl sitting up on stage brushing her long blonde hair, Amber Millington, another student who lived in Anubis House. Amber was pretty, that was undeniable; her gray eyes always twinkled with excitement, her hair was always perfect; not a strand out of place, her make-up was always well done. Her beauty was magazine cover worthy. Mara liked her, in the past they had a little a fight over a Mick, but the past was the past and both of them were over it, they were once again good friends. Mick definitely caused Mara loss, she almost lost everything, friends, respect, loyalty; even some of her marks began dropping, because she spent the afternoons tutoring and the evening training him. Being the person she was, Mara did not bear a grudge against him, she continued life just like it was before they has started dating.

Mick came back from Australia and moved in with Fabian and Eddie. According to Amber, Mick dated Kelsey, a cheerleader, but she cheated on him with Derek. When he found out, Kelsey was quick to dump him, because she didn't want people to know that a guy like him broke up with someone as "fabulous" as her. Mick's heart had been shattered, he felt as if Kelsey had just stabbed him with a blade. Joy, the petite brunette had experienced the same thing; someone she loved, did not love her back in the same way, instead they loved someone else. She helped him move on and now they were actually dating.

Her thought returned to her dark friend and she stifled a giggle, he had fallen hard for the blonde beauty. At the same time Mara felt really bad for Alfie, he was head over heels in love with her and Amber didn't even consider dating him. There was absolutely nothing wrong with Alfie, he was just a little…loud and crazy for Amber's liking, she liked guys who dressed well, styled their hair, were rich and would look great with her in pictures. She judged people by their looks, something Mara secretly did not like about the blonde, she believed you had to get to know the person first.

Getting up, she snuck up behind Alfie, he didn't even notice her and Mara could resist the urge to scream. _Oh Alfie….._ Mara let out and inaudible sigh and looked up smirking, anyone would notice that she was acting differently.

"BOO!" Her unexpected arrival caused Alfie to let out a high- pitched scream and fall of the couch. A few heads turned their way, once realizing it was only Alfie Lewis; they resumed what they were doing. Registering what has just happened, Alfie quickly stood up and faced the brunette, eyes wide with shock.

"Mara you nearly gave me a heart attack! In fact, I think I might have to get this ear checked, because you shattered my eardrum!" He squealed and he gasped "Worst of all, you made me look bad in front of Amber!" Amber hadn't even noticed anything, she was still combing through her long hair and flipping through her fashion magazine, silently approving of the fashion choices people had made.

Mara simply giggled, "Oh Alfie, you really like her, don't you? Seriously, don't waste your time on Amber; she only knows you exist because you two live in the same house." She told him truthfully. Mara believed that eventually Alfie would get over Amber; he had been crushing on her for three years now.

"What do you mean 'don't waste your time on Amber? Why, do you think she is too good for me, that she wouldn't want to date me?" he asked. Someone else might have said these words with venom clinging to each word, each syllable, but not Alfie, his words always held a hint of happiness. That was one of the many reasons why Mara liked Alfie; he was fun to be around. Never not once would you stressed out while hanging with Alfie, he always lifted the tension, living his life carelessly and happily.

"No! Of course not! I'm just saying that Amber isn't really your type, she goes for guys who are more….sporty and up to date with the trends and such." She said, smiling up at him. "You have created your own style, _the Alfie Style_…it's a unique way to dress, it's what makes you, you"

Alfie scoffed; shaking his head he snuck another longing glance at Amber. An idea clicked in his mind and he looked down at the short, tan-skinned girl

"Fine, let's settle this my way, How about a bet?" He suggested, without letting her respond he continued. "The winter dance is coming up in two weeks and I bet I can make Amber go with me."

"And would I have to do?" Mara asked, slightly afraid of the answer. Alfie was a good person, kind-hearted and would never intentionally inflict pain, but he had one heck of an imagination and could come up with the wackiest ideas.

"Hmmm, let me see." The boy closed his large, dark brown eyes, deeply thinking of a good one. After what seemed like hours he finally came up with something that was 'pure brilliance'."Aha!" he popped his eyes open, looking at the petite brunette standing in front of him. "Mara Jaffray you have to get Jerome Clarke to take you to the winter dance." He finally stated.

It took a few moments for Mara to take in what he had just said, once realizing it she looked at him in the eye. This was certainly not what she expected, not even close. How could he have possibly even thought of something like this, it was preposterous.

"Oh and he has to be the one asking, not you." He clarified.

"What?" Mara exclaimed. She was stilled shocked by what Alfie had just said.

"I said, you got to get Jerome to take you to the Winter Dance. And if you don't or I get Amver to say first then….." The boy thought for something funny, something that would make people say 'Whoa'. He smiled deviously, "hen you have to post an article on the school website about your undying love for Jerome Clarke.

"You're insane…"Mara muttered, shaking her head, but a smile was clear on her face.

"How do you know that I am not just a sane person in the world of insanity" he asked, although his question was never answered.

"If I succeed in my 'task' first, then you have to announce on the P.A system you undying love for Amber Millington." She replied back, smiling. This was unusual for her, but she was letting loose, having fun and not worrying about the English essay due in 3 weeks. Alfie liked this side of Mara, her fun side. She was already sweet, kind, caring, clever and smart, who knew she could be this fun, this conniving.

"So, I am assuming we have a deal." He stated, holding out his hand.

"Deal" she confirmed, shaking the lanky boy's hand. Alfie stood up taller, smiled down at her once more and walked away, eventually breaking into a run once he remembered Trudy made cookies. Once he was out of sight, Mara realized what she had done, it hit her like a brick.

"Oh no, she muttered quietly, returning to the couch that she had previously sat on. She attempted reading until the bell rang, but she could not focus, the whole time her mind was occupied by different thoughts. Specifically, on how she would get Jerome to ask her out. Yes, she knew that in the past her had liked her, but he didn't anymore, that was last year and things changed; they barely even spoke.

_I am going to have to take baby steps first, at least begin speaking with him._

With her plan set, she got up and walked out of the drama room, then out of the school, heading towards her destination in mind, Anubis House.

**What did you think? I know it was awful, I prefer reading over writing, but just wanted to try. There wasnt any JARA moments in this, but there will be in the future. I am not sure when i will update again, hopefully soon. Maybe on Sunday... I dunno... Oh and if are not from the states or are not watching it as the same time as us, please let me know..I would feel awful and extremely guilty if I spoiled anything for others.**

**-Robyn :)**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello peoples! Thank you to all of you that reviewed! It means A LOT to me! By the way, in this story I will not be including any of the new characters from Season 3. Also, thanks to those who faved, followed or even just took the time to actually read the story. I realized that there are many better JARA stories on this site, but I appreciate everything you awesome peoples have done! I am just an ordinary 14- year old girl, so I can't update quickly. But, I promise I will update withen a week!**

There she sat, sprawled on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. How was she going to do this? For once in her life, Mara Jaffray had no solution to the problem she was facing. Earlier that evening she had gone downstairs to ask Alfie if the bet could be off. But things didn't go as planned.

_The dark-haired girl reached up for the third time to knock, mid-knock the door swung open. Instead of Alfie, she came face-to-face with the last person she wanted to see, Jerome Clarke._

"_Mara? What are you doing down here?" the tall blonde asked._

"_Hi Jerome!" she replied with false cheerfulness. "I was just looking for Alfie; do you know where he is?"_

_He looked down at her skeptically, blue eyes watching her every move. Eventually, his eyes locked with hers, he straightened up so he was now towering over her._

"_I don't know where Alfie is, I hardly ever know where he is? Always hanging with his other 'friends' " He replied. His eyes narrowed, and then he smirked. "But the real question is, why would you want to know where he is? I never knew you two were friends?"_

"_Actually Alfie and I are great friends." She replied back quickly, hoping he would ask the first question again, everyone knew she was a terrible liar._

"_Still, why would you want to know where he is?" He questioned once more. "And why do you seem so nervous to tell me? Is it a secret?" he leaned down towards her. "You know I love secrets" he added, whispering the last words in her ear. She stiffened; she wasn't used to being so physically close with him. Taking a step back, she gulped._

"_There isn't a secret you need to worry about Jerome. I just wanted to ask him something, that's all."_

_It was completely a lie; she did actually want to ask Alfie something. But, it was a secret, and Jerome could not know about it, at all ,whatsoever._

"_I can pass on the message, whatever you want to ask him seems pretty urgent." He was now leaning against the doorframe, he knew she was either going to run or spill. _

"_No, no, no it isn't important. Um, I have to go finish my homework. Bye" with that she turned on her heel and half-walked half- ran back to her safe room. Behind her she could hear Jerome chuckling, then a door shutting._

Sighing she sat up. There was no way the bet could be off now. She doubted Alfie would let that happen and if she tried to ask him, Jerome would find out. It was better if she rarely ever spoke about it with Alfie. Deep down, there was another reason why she didn't want the bet to be off. She would never admit to anyone, not even to herself. She didn't know what she was feeling, he stomach was twisted in knots, her arms and legs felt like jelly. In fact, she still felt his warm breath on her ear. It was strange, she had never felt like this. She closed her eyes, and instantly pictured his blue eyes, sparkling mischievously. They were endless pools of sapphires, crystallized, hypnotizing. Shaking her head to clear the image, she fell back on to her bed and groaned into the pink pillow.

"Mara, are you alright?" Joy's voice rang through the room. She sat at the end of her own bed, worry etching her features. Sitting up once more, she smiled up at her roommate.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" She asked innocently. She couldn't tell anyone about this bet, she could undo what she had already done.

"Oh….well….it's just...nothing" Joy's face suddenly lit up. "Guess what?"

For the rest of the hour Mara let her ramble on about Mick. It took her mind off things. She was glad for Joy, she had finally found someone. Mara and Mick hadn't exactly worked out, neither had Amber and Mick. Just Mick and Joy seemed like a perfect couple.

**~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~**

The next day, for Alfie, things didn't exactly go smoothly. During breakfast, Alfie tried being a gentleman by pouring Amber orange juice, but he accidently poured it all over her school uniform, causing her to scream. For some, the look on her face was priceless, for Alfie it was the worst image possible, especially since she gave him the look. For Mara, it was a reminder, she had to hurry, but she couldn't act like Alfie, she needed to be smooth.

Sitting up straighter, she looked across the table to find Jerome smirking at her. _Does he know?_ Mara thought, but she dismissed the thought. No way, he couldn't have figured it out, neither of them had mentioned the bet since they both had agreed on it.

"Jerome, is there something on my face?" She asked politely, but her question caused everyone to look away from Amber to her and Jerome. This was odd; Mara and Jerome rarely spoke to each other. Jerome tilted his head.

"No, it's just you took the last croissant" he replied back smoothly.

"First of all, that has nothing to do with my face. Second, you already have one on your plate, why would it matter to you if I had one as well?" She smiled an actual smile. Not a smirk of a smug-smile, but a real, happy smile.

Her question caused Eddie and Patricia to burst out laughing, Fabian, Nina and Joy to raise their eyebrows and fight a smile and Alfie to just stand there, he was gobsmacked.

"Well, Mara Jaffray, I didn't know you had it in you to talk back. I am impressed." He swiftly stood up, grabbed his bag and a green apple. "Would you perhaps like to walk with me to school?"

Looking down at her untouched breakfast, Mara wanted to say no. But one look at Alfie, she knew she had to say "Yes". The brunette grabbed her own school bag, a red apple and walked over towards Jerome. They both walked out the door, heading towards the school 30 minutes early.

"What was that" Patricia was the first to speak. Mornings at Anubis were weird, but never this weird. Alfie grumbled incoherent words as he sat down in his seat.

"Did you say something Alfie?" Nina asked, her eyebrows furrowing with suspicion.

"What, oh nothing, it's just…you know….orange juice doesn't really like me" He glared at the jug before him. "I wouldn't like it either, but it's just so good!" He reached over to grab the juice, poured himself some. "Now you decide to go in the glass?" He once again glared at the jug, causing everyone around him to laugh, forgetting what had happened earlier.

**~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~**

"So" Jerome finally said, breaking the awkward silence once they had entered school. "We have 20 minutes to spare, how about a game of chess?"

"You play?" Mara asked, shocked. Jerome simply chuckled.

"Oh Mara, I am the King of Chess. Unbeatable" he added. Mara raised an eyebrow.

"Really, I never knew. How come you didn't join the chess club?" She asked. Jerome gave her an Are-You-Crazy look. Mara laughed" I'm guessing its cause chess is too nerdy for you" she said knowingly.

"No, there's actually another reason. It's just impossible to teach Alfie how to play chess, he just doesn't understand that a pawn moves and kills different. I mean it's just forward one to move and diagonally one to kill. I mean, we're a team, Lewis and Clarke. I couldn't join a club without him"

Mara was taken back. He truly cared about Alfie, truly cared about him. But last night….

"_I don't know where Alfie is, I hardly ever know where he is? Always hanging with his other 'friends' "_

"Mara, are you okay?"

"What? Oh yea, I'm fine, just thinking up some moves. King of Chess, prepare to be beaten" She sat on stage, cross-legged while Jerome retrieved the chess board and pieces. While he was gone, Mara knew there was more to Jerome than what he showed.

**What did you think? Please review! I love reading your reviews! They make me HAPPYYYYY!**

**If you have any suggestions for this story, either PM or review and I promise I will add it in the story and the credit will go to you!**

**-Robyn!**

**xxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people!**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER!**

**I had planned the story, wrote most of it too, but the filler chapter, chapter 3, was just not working out...**

**I stopped writing for a while, focused on school, watched TV, hung out with friends and stuff...**

**But the thing is, I watch The Vampire Dairies, Pretty Little Liars, Honey boo boo and stuff. And in that list, House of Anubis, it has just vanished. I have outgrown the show. I haven't seen any episodes since Amber left. **

**Umm, so yea. I know this is a pathetic excuse, and please don't hate me. I am may still use this account, but not for House of Anubis stories. **

**You guys, all of you, even those who dont even know I exist, and didn't even read my stories, are EXTREMELY talented. All of you are awesome and great writers. You all should continue writing, never stop, because unlike me, you have the potential to become successful writers.**

**Well, I'm not just going to throw this story away, not going to leave it unfinished. FanFiction: Unleash Your Imagination...This story is up for adoption to anyone who wants, please PM me. You can edit the chapters, make them better... take the idea basically. **

**I guess this is the end of my lame farewell, uhm, yea.**

**-Robyn **


End file.
